fixpafandomcom-20200216-history
Bob Cranmer
Background * R, former Allegheny County Commissioner (one of 3) from 1996 to 2000 * Resides in Brentwood * r.cranmer@comcast.net Bob Cranmer is a native of Pittsburgh, growing up in the borough of Brentwood where he still resides with his wife Lesa. He graduated from Brentwood High School in 1974 and Duquesne University in 1978, upon which he was commissioned a second lieutenant in the United States Army with a “regular-army” commission. Bob went on to serve nine years in the “active” army, several of which as a Company Commander in the 101st Airborne Division. He also served in the United States Army Reserve with the rank of Major during the Persian Gulf War commanding a Military Intelligence unit. Bob’s employment has included positions with AT&T Bell Laboratories, AT&T Corporate Marketing, L. Robert Kimball & Associates, and Pugliese Associates. In politics, Bob was elected to Brentwood Council in 1991 where he initiated an economic development corporation, which generated over 30 million dollars of new development. It now serves several municipalities and is a model for other communities. In 1994, he was elected Chairman of the Republican Party of Allegheny County and went on to be elected County Commissioner the following year. As a Commissioner Bob ushered in sweeping changes to county government, reducing county taxes in excess of 50 million dollars per year, reducing county personnel by 18%, reorganizing county government from forty-one departments to six, creating the position of County Manager, a county 911 system, and forming a city/county economic development organization which generated over five billion dollars worth of new projects and businesses. He also led the effort to establish “home rule” in Allegheny County, which created the position of County Executive and County Council. His other notable accomplishments include the formulation of “Plan B” with Mike Dawida and Pittsburgh Mayor Tom Murphy, a “watershed” plan for the construction of two new sports stadiums and a new convention center. He was the driving force behind the creation of the Allegheny County Airport Authority to manage the Pittsburgh International Airport. He currently serves on the board of Community In Schools, a high school drop-out prevention non-profit organization. Bob’s hobbies are military history, genealogy, and canoe building. Bob is also the former President of the Pittsburgh Chapter of the “Sons of the American Revolution”. Media * Forum:'Dad, I'm pregnant' One family's story * Forum: What would Lincoln do? As a Republican who has lost faith in President Bush's leadership on Iraq, Bob Cranmer tells what needs to be done * Forum: Pittsburgh County People talk about redesigning local government, but Bob Cranmer has a plan. (Item 1: Dissolve the county's 130 municipalities and create just five townships.) * Forum: Don't skate on this thin ice Local government should not support the construction of a new hockey arena for the Penguins * Op-Ed Perspectives: So, how about those Pirates? We got PNC Park built with the promise of a decent team. The owners are doing well, but what about the fans?, June 26, 2006 in the middle of 11 games without a win. Cranmer